Eternaly Bound: Part 4
by Wayland Wolf
Summary: Who leaves and who dies?


Eternaly Bound: Part 4  
  
"Lets seem; I have my toothbrush...paste...and other crap. Done and done." TYron said as he zipped his suitcase up. He sat on his bed and wondered if he could actually get through this. He didn't want to leave but he didn't feel like seeing Evita for a while. His enthusiastic and enlighting state of mind was deminished by Evita. She has denied him the careing he wanted from her. She didn't really care about him. Nor does she really care about anybody. Tyron knew that but he still loved her. That's why he couldn't see her anymore.  
  
"Hey, Tyron, I-"   
  
"YEAH?" and Tyron moved so Zoey couldn't see the case.  
  
"Ummmmmm..nevermind."  
  
"Gotta go." and Tyron left, hitting Zoey in her shoulder as he knocked her out of the way.  
  
"G-d, some people."  
  
  
Tyron made his way to Morrigan's house, a rather large mansion, all made of stone, with a natural creek running through it, while in the middle of making a protection potion."Lets see..... where's my Book of Shadows? Ah ha ha...I need cinnamon apparently. G-d that smells bad." knock, knock," Oh yeah, right in the middle of this." Morrigan opened his wooden door seeing a figure of Tyron never before seen; unhappy."What's the matter, Ty?"  
  
"We need to talk." He moved to the green room, where all Morrigan's plant were grown and Morrigan was currently doing his potion." Now, you have been a great teacher and you have tought me a lot but I think that it's time that I move on."  
  
"True. We need to do a lot more complex things like calling down the Moon which is more fun then one would expect."  
  
"No. I mean your work with me is done I guess. I don't want to continue on with you. I need to find things out for myself."  
  
"Why do you think that you've learned enough? I mean, you barely know how to cast a magick circle." Morrigan said as he added in snake skin to the brew.  
  
"I'm not going to keep on working on magick. I'm just going to work mostly on being psychic. I an do that pritty well."  
  
"You killed a person in Rome. Or don't you remember?"  
  
"You almost smashed a car on top of me!"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Listen. I'm going to London. I just don't want to be interupted."  
  
"If..that's...what you want......fine. I'm not going to stop you. But I think you're making a mistake."  
  
"Maybe." They gave each other a blank stare. Before Tyron could leave, there was a bang at the door again. Just it seemed like the door was knocked down. There was a weak figure of a girl standing in the doorway.  
  
"EVITA?"  
  
"Explosion....agency.....Wesley...gone..." and she callapsed on the floor.  
  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"Hey Zoey?! Answer the damn door!"  
  
"What?! Man, first Tyron pushes me out of his way like an ass, then you smash down my door almo-"  
  
"Shut up for a minute. Evita is in the hospital. I want you to come and I want you to touch NOTHING!" Morrigan directed.  
  
"Yay! What does she have? Black death?" she asked.  
  
"Come on." Morrigan got on his black motor cycle and drove off.   
  
Tyron was at the hospital, holding Evita's hand. Almost completely hanging over her." It's kinda good you can't say anything. Now nobody will argue with me. And you can't run away. Gonna miss you when I leave."  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T SUCK HER BLOOD!" Morrigan screamed.  
  
"Just a little?" Zoey asked him as she entered the room  
  
"Hey guys. She is doing fine. But she won't wake up." Tyron removed his hand from Evita before anyone saw it.  
  
"Easy enough to fix." Morrigan placed an oil under her noise and she woke up so quickly she smashed Zoey in the head she she hung over her.  
  
"Now that was comedy. Anyway, what happened?" Morrigan asked as he helped Zoey up.  
  
"That was weird. Was I at your house?" she asked.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah..." Morrigan responded.  
  
"Oh yeah. Story. Anyway, well, today is the day that Dennis, the ghost that is infecting Cordellia's apartment, was killed and he went mad for some reason and he went after Cordellia and he thought she was his mother and he went to the agency and screwed with the wirring and Wesley was at the Agency and he went boom with fire and explosion and such and I almost got killed and I am very happy neither Cordellia nor Angel was in the room for some reason and I'm completely out of breath."  
  
"Tay, so, Wesley died? Yoah. That would be oh so much more dramatic if I knew him and her." Tyron said.  
  
"Listen. We need to get to Cordellia's apartment and move that bodie thing out of the apartment and into a body thingy out of the room. That thing is amazingly well preserved." Evita said as she tried to pull the pointless needles out of her arms. She was immortal so why would she need to be put on an IV?  
  
"Gross." Zoey said as she was looking at the television yelling "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry."  
  
"How are we going to get the body out of there?" Morrigan asked as he hit Zoey's hand, knocking the controller out of her hand.  
  
"We get to tear the room apart!" Evita said more entusiasticly then ever.  
  
  
"Now listen. Do whatever. The bastard can rot in the world he SHOULD have been a long time ago. Whoever you guys are, just do your business 'cause I really want to go to this party." and Cordellia left the room. Without saying a word, Morrigan and Zoey began to pound on the wall with shovels. Diggin for the remains of Dennis. They got far enough until there was a sound of something crushing.  
  
"I think I hit something.."she starred at the head of the corpse she smashed in."Now we need to get this thing near the Municiple Pond."  
  
"Why there, near all those people?" Morrigan asked as he dusted himself off.  
  
"'Cause it's fun and funny." she replied.  
  
"Tay." They wrapped the bones and shrapes of cloth from the site and placed it in Zoey's car.A silver Porshe convertable. Alll the while they were complaining how they didn't use enough cloth to wrap up Dennis.  
  
They got to the body and dragged it against the dirty ground, having all the parts come apart. All the little kids were running in terror to their parents. All except one little kid who was in a complete state of shock.  
"What, ain't you never seen a 14 year old vamplire and a 21 year old Witch drag a dead body into a pond before?  
  
"No." the kid answered.  
  
"Now you have. Shoo! Or I'll hit you upside the head with a newspaper like Dogbert!" Morrigan said. They grabbed the corpse and put it over the head. Went to the far end of the pond where nobody could see them and dumped before they dumped them in, Zoey felt like saying a few words.  
  
"Even though you may live in a less desierable place, it will be better then living in Cordellia's smelly Hell-hole."  
  
"What's that smell?" Morrigan turned around and saw the little kid that bugged him before, turned the other way around and dumped the body in with Zoey."Come one Zoey. I'd rather not find out if that smell was the kid or not." They walked away and before they left in the car, Morrigan said,"Ha ha, that smell was you."  
  
"NO it wasn't! It was you."  
  
"HA!"  
  
But yet all the while Tyron was in Evita's room, still over her as she laid in her bed. He kissed her on the forehead and said a final goodbye.  
  
As soon as Tyron left the room, Evita's eyes, just slightly, with a little smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
" 


End file.
